


Nice

by AdorableDoom



Series: College AU Ficlets [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, but they don’t know that yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDoom/pseuds/AdorableDoom
Summary: How did you even apologize for something like that? What did she even say? Sorry I kissed you? My bad?
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: College AU Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238657
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Dorks who are in love but don’t realize they’re dorks in love.

“How’s it coming?”

Cassian dropped his head to the table with a groan, sending several papers to the floor which Kay immediately settled on. He’d been camped out at the table surrounded by piles of papers, stacks upon stacks of books, and what looks like every coffee mug they own trying to finish up his thesis for the last week. Jyn winced in sympathy, “That bad huh?” “If you were really my friend you’d push me down the stairs,” Cassian said, voice muffled by his folded arms. Jyn laughed, coming to curl an arm around his shoulders and squeeze gently. 

He’s tense, like a wire strung too tight and she knew he hadn’t been sleeping much. Or at all really. Jyn rubbed his arm, feeling him relax a little beneath her touch. “When was the last time you left the apartment?” she asked. Cassian didn’t answer for such a long moment she’d thought he’d fallen asleep. 

“What day is it?”

“Tuesday.”

“Oh.....I don’t know then.” Jyn rolled her eyes though he couldn’t see it. “That’s what I thought,” she said, straightening. “Get changed, we’re going to dinner.” Cassian groaned again, burying his face deeper into his folded arms. 

Jyn leaned down and pressed her lips against the top of his head. They both froze. Neither spoke. Neither moved. Jyn couldn’t speak for Cassian but she wasn’t sure she was breathing. 

Yeah the thing that was supposed to be a one time thing that had happened between them on Valentine’s Day had turned into a semi-regular thing but it hadn’t changed anything. They were still friends. They were just friends who happened to occasionally (often) sometimes have sex. It wasn’t a big deal. It was just fun. 

Totally harmless fun. 

And yeah personal space had never exactly been a thing with them (as their friends were very fond of pointing out) but this felt different somehow. More intimate in a way. Jyn immediately bristled, he was her best friend, she loved him, why the hell shouldn’t she be able to kiss him! Unless he hadn’t wanted her to kiss him.....Fuck! 

Fuck! 

She kissed him.

Why the hell did she do that! 

(Because he was her best friend.)

(Because he was miserable and she hated seeing him miserable.)

(Because she loved him.)

(Oh and because she was an idiot.)

She kissed him!

She should’ve asked! 

Why the hell hadn’t she asked!

Should she apologize?

She should apologize.

How did you even apologize for something like that? What did she even say? Sorry I kissed you? My bad? 

Jyn moved slowly away though not quite out of his orbit. Cassian looked up and yeah he looked awful. He looked washed out and gray and the bags under his eyes had bags under them. Her hand was still in his hair, her fingers slipping through the soft strands. “I’m sorry,” she offered, feeling her face burn and she very much wished the floor would open up and drop her into Din and Cara’s apartment. Cassian stared at her in confusion. “For wh—“ “For kissing you. I should’ve asked. I’m sorry.” Now it was   
Cassian’s turn to blush. “It’s okay,” he said finally, suddenly very interested in their shoes. “No, I should’ve—“ “It was nice,” he said so soft she nearly didn’t hear him. 

Oh.

Oh.

“Oh.”

Great Jyn. Bloody brilliant. “Yeah.” They should talk about this. They should definitely talk— 

“I think we should get Thai,” Cassian said suddenly. “Thai?” Jyn repeated, certain she’d misheard him. “Yeah, that new place on the corner by the used bookstore,” he said, the words coming out in an almost anxious rush. “Melshi was saying they have great vegetable curry and—” 

Jyn leaned down and framed his face in her hands, kissing him deeply. God she loved kissing him. God she loved him. Cassian let out a sigh that turned into a soft moan and returned the kiss avidly. Finally, they drew apart, faces flushed and breathing heavy.

“Thai sounds great,” Jyn said, more than a little breathless and Cassian laughed, a bright unexpected sound that she adored. Jyn kissed the top of his head again, lips lingering a little then she reached out and took his hands in hers, pulling him to his feet and shoving him gently towards his room. “Get cleaned up.” Cassian gave her a mock salute and Jyn flipped him off in return. Cassian laughed and shook his head, disappearing into his room with Kay at his heels. So they don’t talk about it. 

They get their jackets and set off the few blocks to the thai place, talking about what their going to eat and maybe watching some garbage movie on Netflix when they get home. It’s normal.

Things are normal. 

She loved him. 

He loved her. 

It didn’t have to mean anything more than that.

As they rounded the corner, Cassian’s hand slipped into hers, squeezing her fingers lightly. 

He’s right.

It’s nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone so if there’s any errors please let me know because I probably missed them.


End file.
